A Honeymoon With You
by Sewtunes
Summary: A week after Donna's wedding, Sam and Jules enjoy recalling their honeymoon comments as they walked away from the scene after all arrests had been made. A one-shot story of jammy fluff.


A week after Donna's wedding, Sam and Jules enjoy recalling their honeymoon comments as they walked away from the scene after all arrests had been made.

Author's Note: My Christmas story never got off the ground, but this one demanded to be written, so I hope you enjoy it instead.

Disclaimer: I write for my pleasure and your enjoyment. The characters are not mine; they were created by the producers of _Flashpoint_ and apparently a half dozen other entities affiliated with the production of the TV series. They belong to those people. I just take them out and play with them occasionally. The situations and descriptions in this story belong solely to me using characters borrowed from _Flashpoint_. If you read, please review. Reviews are what keep authors writing. We appreciate you reading our stories and love to hear from you about them.

* * *

><p>Sam absently watched Jules straightening the gun cage, his mind whirling with all sorts of thoughts brought on by her fluid, efficient movements. Underneath her uniform, he knew she was all smooth skin, strong muscles, flat abdomen. He was the only person who got to see and touch those body parts, and he felt privileged. He'd worked long and hard to convince her they belonged together. After the debacle of being dumped in a coffee shop, he was secretly delighted that she'd initiated that honeymoon conversation last week after Donna's wedding. He'd been so pleased by her question that day because his thoughts frequently wandered in that same direction. He had been testing her when he said he had thought about a honeymoon. When she'd disparaged daiquiris on the beach, he'd promptly shot back, "<em>Extreme hiking, remote trails, no outhouses<em>," just to get her reaction. When that didn't faze her, he had not been able to resist teasing her by saying, "_Oh, you mean with you_?"

Of course she knew he'd only been teasing. Almost since the day they met, he'd been pushing her toward a honeymoon with him. They'd eventually get there, he was certain. Occasionally a doubt or two would intrude. But ever since she had been the one to initiate their reunion, he'd been fairly confident of their life direction.

Again, his mind wandered back to that day a week earlier and their practicing for said honeymoon after work. They'd commented on the fact that Donna and Hank, the newlyweds, were having a very different sort of evening, as Hank fought to recover from surgery after being shot twice in the back. With a day filled by a wedding followed by a crew targeting spouses of officers who'd once worked undercover, Sam and Jules had been reminded over and over of the importance of family and loved ones. They had needed desperately to touch and remind each other of their love. A love they felt in their hearts and heads, but also a love that demanded a physical connection. Touching and lovemaking were only two aspects of the whole love thing they shared.

"Sam. Sam... SAM!" He was forced back to reality by Jules' words, which he obviously had not heard the first time she said his name. Such a shame that she'd interrupted him just as he got to the really good parts of his memories, those of her shedding her clothes and jumping his bones almost as soon as they got home. Heck, yes, he wanted that honeymoon with Jules, but now wasn't the time to think about it. He reluctantly let the memories slide away as he turned to face Jules and learn what she needed from him. "Yeah? What? Sorry."

"What are you thinking? That gun you're holding won't put itself away," she chided.

He shook his head to clear it, looked down at his hands. Chagrinned, he spoke, "Sorry about that. Do you really want to know where I was?" he teased.

She took one look at the smug expression on his face and decided to postpone the question. "No, I think I can wait. From the look on your face, I need to hear all about it at home, not here."

"Good plan. We can re-create the experience there, too," he promised. His hot and hungry expression, very familiar to Jules, made her heart race and her skin tingle, aching for his touch.

_Yes, better wait 'til we are home_, she thought. Aloud, she agreed with him, while her mind began to wander in a similar direction to his. She had to forcibly rein in her memories before anyone else on the Team entered the gun cage and found the two of them standing there with sappy expressions on their faces. That would not go over too well.

She placed the final gun back onto its rack and turned to Sam, "I think we are done here. What's next?"

"Sarge wants us all in the briefing room. Not sure why, but let's go find out." Sam deliberately refrained from touching her as they exited the gun cage. Their relationship was still a secret from the Team with only Greg aware of it. They normally avoided physical contact at work, although occasionally they found innocuous ways to touch that would seem normal in the course of their work. They both relished those stolen moments and touches. This moment, with thoughts of hot and steamy personal time, was not the time for touching of any sort. It was a time for avoidance just in case they accidentally let some expression slip. Keeping secrets from a Team of profilers was challenging on a good day and nearly impossible on a bad day. So far, they'd managed to conceal it for several months now.

Sam bit back the words he would have loved to whisper in her ear as she passed him, and his hands gripped his pockets tight to keep them from reaching out to touch her. He followed her to the meeting room where most of the team was already assembled awaiting Greg's comments.

"Good job today, Team," Greg said as he entered with a pile of paperwork. "Does anyone have anything to say about this morning?"

The Team members glanced around the room and noticed the others shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads. Greg watched their reactions intently. "I agree. I think it went as planned. Not much of anything to discuss. Comments?" He gave them a moment to speak up. When no one did, he continued, "Sam, Jules, everything squared away in the gun cage?" They nodded.

"All locked up tight, Sarge, " Sam answered.

"Good. With only two hours left on shift, let's hit the range and do some target practice. If a call doesn't come in, we might get to go home on time today, guys." There was a flurry of movement as the Team members pushed back chairs and rose to exit the room. Murmured comments bounced around as they ambled out toward the range. Sam silently chanted to himself, "_no hot calls, no hot calls_." He was ready to head home and relax and renew the explorations of his memories. He also hoped to re-create a few of those memories by adding more to them. One glance at Jules told him she was on the same page. They looked away from each other, not daring to say more with their eyes for fear of alerting someone. It was stressful enough just knowing that Greg was aware of their renewed relationship. They were always cognizant of his continued scrutiny of their behaviors and actions while on the job. They worked hard to maintain a professional distance at work and to never let anything personal slip out during work hours. The efforts were exhausting, but the alternative was unthinkable. Officially informing Sarge of their relationship would force one of them to be relocated to another Team.

By unspoken agreement, they went to opposite ends of the gun range and set up their targets with several Team members separating them. Fortunately no one thought this unusual as it was standard practice to switch up the shooting stations to avoid monotony.

The top three marksmen on the Team were Sam, Ed and Jules. On any day of practice, the top honors rotated among them. On this day, Ed came in on top for accuracy. Even from half a range away, Sam and Jules' shooting had been affected by their emotions. It was good that their numbers were only slightly down, that Ed had not bested them by much. Not enough for anyone else to notice, not even Greg.

The entire team breathed a collective sigh of relief when Team Three showed up on time for their shift, and Team One had not been called out for another incident. There was a rush to the locker rooms, everyone anticipating getting out on time. As they separated to their different locker rooms, Sam whispered in her ear, "I rode my bike. Nat has the car. I'll meet you at the place." Jules barely nodded that she'd heard him.

During their months of secretly dating, they had found a place for Sam to park his bike and catch a ride with Jules back to her house or his apartment. They could leave work separately and arrive home together. It took Sam about the same amount of time to ride off on his bike and park it as it did for Jules to exit the parking lot in her Jeep and meet him there. Whenever Sam drove his car, they left in different directions and met up at home. As Jules had predicted, Sam's decision to sell his car and purchase a bicycle had become a big problem once winter arrived in Toronto. What had seemed like a brilliant idea in mid-summer had turned disastrous in mid-winter. He toughed it out that first winter, but the second winter saw him buying a small fuel efficient used car. He still rode his bike on days when the weather was nice or his sister Natalie needed the car.

Sam had his biked parked and locked up when Jules drove up. Sam hopped in breathlessly after having raced to their meeting spot.

Her eyes met his as he climbed in. "In a hurry?" she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, let's get this Jeep home." Sam's warm gaze lingered on hers.

She pulled her gaze away and exited the parking lot. "Just the Jeep? What about us?"

"We're in it. We'll get there when it does." Sam kept his eyes focused on her, willing her to drive faster.

"What's the hurry? Should we stop and get food on the way."

"No!" Sam quickly responded. "I want some alone time with you where we can touch and do whatever without worrying about someone seeing us.

She gave him a teasing grin, "Copy." She reached for his hand. When he pulled back, she looked away from the road just long enough to shoot him a questioning look.

"Sorry, Jules, but once I touch you, I won't be able to stop today." He gave her a leering lascivious look. "It wouldn't set a very good example if two cops got arrested in broad daylight for lewd conduct in public. Not to mention delaying our return home."

"And that's the place we need to be," she finished for him.

"Yeah. You got it," Sam sighed as he kept his hands to himself, wishing he dared to touch her, to keep their connection.

In the privacy of Jules' Jeep, he told her what he'd been thinking about at work. All his memories and hopes that he had been unable to express at work.

"Let's go to your place. We don't need Nat around for what I have planned." Sam gave Jules a leering grin. She merely nodded in agreement and flirted with the speed limits all the way to her house.

By unspoken agreement, they headed straight upstairs, shedding clothing as they went. Jules gave a very brief thought to the need to pick up later and decided it didn't matter. She needed to touch base with her man. Those moments in the gun cage when his heated gaze had been focused on her were fresh on her mind as she dropped the last of her clothing and joined Sam on the bed. "What took you so long?" he teased.

"I have more undergarments than you," she retorted, "And shorter legs."

"Yeah," he smirked, "I like those scraps of lace, and I especially like the parts they cover." He reached out and gently lifted one breast in his hand, his thumb rotating around the nipple. "It's a shame to cover up something as beautiful as this." He leaned down and kissed her there. "On the other hand, I'm not into sharing, so it's good you have those pieces of lace plus the outer garments."

She watched his eyes darken with desire as he examined her. Her hands had involuntarily reached out to explore his chest. She lay beside him on the bed while he worshipped her body, until she could stand it no longer and pulled him down to meet his lips with her kiss. Her eyes opened as she gazed at him for a long moment. She saw something dark and sultry kindle in his eyes, and then his mouth returned to hers, warm and focused. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Their kissing heated up. Their breaths came in short gulps. His hands explored her secret places while hers lavished attention on him. His hands moved to glide over her back and hips, a roaming caress that created havoc with her senses. She moaned and shifted closer to him, cradling his shaft between her thighs.

"Sam, don't wait," she whispered as her movements became more urgent, a quivering mass of need.

He needed no further invitation before he entered her, relishing the movement in her slick swollen folds. She wrapped her legs around him as he set a ruthless pace of blazing passion. When he felt her clench around him, he joined her in a shattering climax. He collapsed on her, the valley between her bosom pillowing his head that was too heavy to lift. As their panting slowed, he rolled to the side, bringing her with him. He stroked her hair and murmured words of love. He held her gently and lovingly. Her breath caressed his chest.

"I love doing everything with you," Sam said, "But I love this most of all. Just being with you and enjoying ourselves together."

"Same here, Sam," she responded. "I wish we didn't have to keep it a secret from the Team, but I'm not ready to move to another Team nor am I ready for you to move."

"Our choices aren't great, are they?"

"Not right now." She rolled to face him, "So tell me more about this honeymoon you have planned? Don't we need to do some more practicing, so we can get it right?" Her hands headed for her target and began a loving caress while her lips sought his again.

"Mmm, yeah, practice," Sam murmured just before tasting her lips again.


End file.
